The Face Online Wiki
''The Face Online ''is an online competition on Facebook that features different models from around the world, fighting for one title as the winner of the season. It is based on the hybrid concepts of Top Model, The Voice and X-Factor, where models in a particular season will be divided into groups mentored by Supermodels. The first season supposed to premiere on March 16, 2019 but was moved on the later date to give way to the main show, Top Model Online. The first season officially premiered on October 13 of the same year. The winner of this show is based on the overall performance of a model throughout the season plus the score they will receive from the Social Media. Winners will be featured in Haute Magazine, Major Wear Catalogue and chance to become popular throughout the internet. The series employs a panel of mentors who critique the artists' performances and guide their teams of selected artists through the remainder of the season. They also compete to ensure that their act wins the competition, thus making them the winning mentor. The original panel featured: English model, singer and actress, Cara Delevingne, Brazilian model, Francisco Lachowski, American fashion model and one of the Top 50 Models of Models.com, Gigi Hadid, and American model and top-earner male model of all time, Sean O'Pry. These mentors were revealed during the casting call last October 2018. But due to the hiatus, Delevingne, Lachowski, Hadid and O'Pry would not return to become the mentors for Season 1. On October 2019, another set of panel was revealed, which includes: young American supermodel, Lucky Blue Smith, American Victoria's Secret supermodel, in-demand beauty, Karlie Kloss, and British male supermodel, one of the hottest men of all times, David Gandy. For the second season, the original panel, except Hadid, were returned. Concept The Face Online is mainly based on the hybrid concepts of shows like Top Model, The Voice and X-Factor, where a number models will be joining the casting calls and they will be grouped among the mentors. The stages of the competition are as follows: Auditions The first stage of the competition, where models will be showing off themselves through a catwalk and a photo shoot. Then among these hopefuls, a number of models will be chosen to enter the competition and will be divided among the mentors. The First Face This round competition was first used in the second season. In this round, the models per team will be giving out their first impression shot in a "Free Theme" where each mentor will choose 1 model who they want to bring to The Face Off Round without undergoing the Face-to-Face Round and with no chance to be stolen by other mentors, and 1 model which they think did not impress that much and has to leave the competition immediately. Face-to-Face In this second round of the competition, each of the models in each team will be facing one of their team members in a face-to-face challenge, where the mentor will be giving them a theme. Only one of them will be moving forward to the next round. This round will happen until all of the models in the mentor's respective teams have undergone this round. Models who will not be chosen will be eliminated of the competition. Since Season 1, eliminated models will have a chance to get back to the competition through the Power of Steal, where the mentors will be given 1 Steal per season to get one of the "not-chosen" model from the other teams and let them join in their respective team. The Face-Off The third round of the competition in which the models who got through this round will face their other team members in a "Free Theme" photo shoot. At the end of the round, each mentor will choose two models that they want to bring in the semi-finals. Semi-Finals and Finals With only 6 models remaining, with 2 models each per mentor, they will face series of photo shoots. One theme will be given per episode and one of them has to leave the competition, regardless of which mentor they belong to, until 3 models will remain. Every photo shoot, the Social Media will choose their bets. Whoever gets the highest score will be saved, and the remaining models will be called, leaving two models at the bottom. The models at the bottom will be sending another photo for a "Do-or-Die Challenge" where whoever wins the match will be saved, and the other model will be eliminated. The winner of the season will be the cover of Haute Magazine, Major Wear Catalogue and will be gaining popularity in the internet. Mentors On July 2017, Cara Delevingne, Francisco Lachowski and Sean O'Pry were revealed as the mentors of the show, but then was cancelled due to its low number of applicants. On October 2018, another wave of casting calls were held, and the fourth and final mentor who filled the panel was revealed to be Gigi Hadid. On October 8, 2019, 7 months after the hiatus, the panel were changed to three mentors, David Gandy, Karlie Kloss and Lucky Blue Smith. On December 24, 2019, it was revealed that Delevingne, Lachowski and O'Pry, who were the original mentors of the show, returned, replacing Gandy, Kloss and Smith for Season 2. Judges Series Overview The Face Online All-Stars The Face Online All-Stars is the spin-off of The Face Online where supermodels across the globe are the ones who will join in this version. Also, some changes from the original The Face Online version will be applied. Top Model Online The Face Online is the spin-off of Top Model Online, one of the most successful modeling show online. Like in any Top Model show, models from Top Model Online also joins The Face Online and vice versa. The only main difference between Top Model Online and The Face Online is that there is no certain number of models of a particular gender is required to join in a season. Category:Browse